The Ice Prince
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Raito Yagami 11 th adalah pewaris perusahaan besar Yagami Corp. Ia menjadikan dirinya sesempurna mungkin tanpa kebahagiaan. Dingin namun memiliki kehangatan seperti salju. Apa yang terjadi jika ia menemukan kebahagiaan untuk direbut kembali darinya? Yaoi


Author :

Hallo semuanyaa ketemu lagi dengan juju-sensei…

Okeh kali ini daku membuat penpik Death Note lagi yang judulnya Ice Prince. Yang tentu aja Yaoi. Jadi, pada liat aja ya.

Summary :

Raito Yagami(11 th) adalah pewaris perusahaan besar Yagami Corp. Ia yang menjadikan dirinya sesempurna mungkin tanpa kebahagiaan. Dingin namun masih memiliki kehangatan seperti salju. Apa yang terjadi jika ia menemukan lagi kebahagiaannya hanya untuk diambil kembali darinya? Sang Snow Prince pun berubah menjadi Ice Prince. Yaoi.

Pairings :

Main : RaitoxMatt, RaitoxL (later)

Sub : MelloxMatt, RaitoxMikami

Rating :

T (soon to be M)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : The Prince and The Red Hair Boy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara tembakan terdengar keras dibelakangnya. Terlihat jelas olehnya wajah Kohiro yang ketakutan. Ia tahu… Kali itu ia pasti mati. Tapi tidak… Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menariknya dan membalikan badannya. Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari pemilik tangan tersebut.

Mata coklat Raito membuka lalu membelalak menatap orang yang menyelamatkannya. Tidak… tidak mungkin…

" Hi… hiro nii-chan…," bisiknya ketakutan. Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… Air matanya menetes mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba mata hitam Kohiro membuka dihadapannya. Dimata itu ia dapat melihat rasa sakit, kesedihan dan… kasih sayang. Kini Raito benar-benar menangis deras. Kohiro membuka mulutnya susah payah.

" Raito…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara goresan pena terdengar samar-samar di dalam ruang kerja Soichiro di Kediaman Yagami. Kertas-kertas, dokumen, cek, proposal dan lain-lain berserakan dimejanya. Secangkir kopi panas bertengger di atas mejanya. Soichiro menghela nafas sembari memandang ke arah jendela yang kini berkabut tanpa ia sadari.

Salju turun seburtir demi butir di luar. Perlahan, Soichiro bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah ke jendela. Hari ini salju turun, ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Perlahan diarahkan pandangannya menuju taman kecil miliknya yang kini sudah jarang dipakai lagi. Benar saja, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Anak itu duduk diam ditengah salju hanya memperhatikan salju yang turun satu persatu.

Raito…

Raito, pewarisnya, anaknya satu-satunya. Tiap kali salju turun ia selalu duduk disana. Tepat dikursi yang ia duduki. Memandangi salju turun tanpa menghiraukan dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Raito, anaknya yang sangat pintar dan sempurna. Namun ia kekurangan tawa anak-anak seumurnya. Ia kekurangan senyuman tanpa perih di matanya.

Ia hanya mempunyai Raito seorang. Demi Raito ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan senyuman dan tawa riangnya seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi hari dimana Raito tidak lagi berdiam memandangi salju turun seperti itu. Apapun…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raito menutup matanya merasakan butir-butir salju yang turun menimpanya. Butir-butir salju yang dingin namun sangat indah. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

-

'Raito! Ayo buat manusia salju!'

'Buatkan aku!'

'Kau juga ikut membuatnya… Masa aku sendirian…'

'Biar! Buatkan aku Hiro nii-chan. Pleasee…'

'Aaah!! Jangan pasang tampang imut begitu! Aku kan tidak kuat. Kau curang!'

'Nii-chan yang payah!'

'Raitoooo!!'

-

Mendadak Raito membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas mengetahui sekali lagi ia terhanyut dalam memorinya. Disini… di taman ini biasanya ia membuat boneka salju bersama kakaknya.

Raito memandang salju yang turun dengan kepedihan dimatanya. Ia tahu, duduk disini ditengah salju hanya akan membuatnya mengingat semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan. Tapi sebagian besar dirinya menolak kehilangan kepedihan itu. Seakan justru rasa pedih itu yang membuatnya hidup hingga sekarang. Ia tahu itu bodoh… tetapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah berhenti duduk disini hingga salju berhenti.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki mengalihkan semua perhatiannya. Dilihatnya seorang anak lelaki sebayanya muncul dari semak-semak dan berlari kearahnya. Anak itu terus berlari sembari menengok kebelakang sejenak. Ia berambut merah dengan baju bergaris-garis dengan kacamata renang di matanya.

Anak itu berhenti di depan Raito dan memberinya wajah memelas.

" Tolong… kalau ada yang mencariku, bilang kau tidak tahu. Tolong ya… Please…," katanya. Belum sempat Raito menjawab, anak itu sudah menghilang dari depannya dan bersembunyi di bawah kursi tamannya. Tidak beberapa menit setelah anak itu datang, dua orang penjaga berbaju hitam berjalan kearahnya dengan mata menelusuri sekelilingnya seakan mencari seseorang. Salah satu penjaga berhenti dihadapannya dan membungkuk sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya.

" Tuan Muda, maaf mengganggu. Tetapi, apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil berambut merah dan berkacamata renang berlari kearah sini?," tanyanya. Raito memberinya pandangan dingin dan menjawab dengan suara datar.

" Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Kedua orang penjaga itu segera membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapannya. Segera anak berambut merah itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kembali kehadapannya.

" Terima kasih," katanya. Raito tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memberikan anak itu pandangan dingin.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kau anak pemilik Istana besar ini? Kenapa kau menolongku?," tanya anak itu. Raito tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sejujurnya dia sendiri bingung kenapa ia menolong anak ini. Biasanya ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keadaan seseorang, tetapi mengapa ia mau menolong anak ini?

" Ah, sudahlah…," kata anak itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan disodorkan ke depan Raito.

" Matt," kata anak itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya sembari berkacak pinggang. Suatu gerakan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali.

" Yagami Raito," katanya sembari menyalami tangan Matt sekali lalu melepasnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sekali lagi kepada salju. Dihiraukannya Matt yang memandangnya aneh.

" Hmm Raito, nama yang unik," gumam Matt.

" Kau sedang apa?," tanya Matt yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

" Melihat salju," jawab Raito dingin dan singkat. Matt mencoba mengikuti Raito memandang salju namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang menyenangkan dari memandangi salju.

" Aku bingung. Apa yang menyenangkan dari melihat salju?," tanya Matt. Raito sama sekali tidak menjawab. Entah dia tidak mendengar atau memang sengaja tidak ingin menjawab. Akan tetapi, Matt sama sekali tidak mau kalah.

" Raito, kau tidak akan bertanya mengapa aku bisa masuk kesini?," tanya Matt memancing. Sekali lagi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Ia hanya diberi pandangan aneh oleh Raito. Matt menghela napas berat. Raito sama sekali tidak mau bicara padanya. Kalau begitu, biar dia saja yang terus bicara.

" Aku tinggal dipanti asuhan dekat sini. Wammy's House namanya. Kau tahu, aku sedang bermain petak umpet seperti biasa dengan Mello dan Near. Err… Sebenarnya cuma bersama Mello, soalnya Near dipaksa-paksa bersembunyi tapi dia tidak perduli. Biasanya aku tidak pernah pergi sejauh ini. Tetapi, pada saat aku dan Mello ingin bersembunyi, kita berdua tidak sengaja menabrak B dan membuat selai strawberrynya tumpah. B itu salah satu anak dipanti asuhan. Tetapi dia menyeramkan…," ujar Matt sembari bergidik karena ketakutan.

" Hii… Hobinya makan selai strawberry. Tapi… selainya dilumuri ditangannya seperti darah. Lalu dia jilati…," ujar Matt. Walaupun Raito tidak memberi tanda apa-apa ia terus saja bicara.

" Terus… Kita berdua tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga selainya tumpah. Ekspresinya saat menatap kita… hii… seram sekali. Seperti ingin membunuh. Karena itu aku dan Mello kabur sejauh mungkin dari B. Tapi, tanpa sengaja aku berpisah dengan dia, tau-tau aku sudah berada disini…," kata Matt. Matt menatap Raito untuk melihat apa reaksinya namun, Raito sama sekali tidak tampak seperti mendengarkannya. Ia melihat Raito gemetar sedikit karena kedinginan. Tentu saja, ia sama sekali tidak memakai jaket.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Matt membuka jaket garis-garis yang dipakainya lalu menyelimutinya ke tubuh Raito. Raito menoleh kepadanya dengan alis terangkat tanda bertanya.

" Kau menggigil kedinginan…," kata Matt sembari tersenyum. Raito menatapnya seakan ia orang yang baru saja tertimpa pohon dikepalanya.

" Aku sudah terbiasa… Kau saja yang pakai…," ujar Raito dengan suara berdesah lembut yang kini kekurangan nada dinginnya.

" Tidak, kau tampak kedinginnan. Aku kuat kok!," seru Matt riang sembari menonjok udara di atas kepalanya. Raito hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Matt yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia dan Matt sebaya, mungkin hanya berbeda satu tahun. Tetapi, sikap mereka berbeda jauh.

Raito menutup kelopak matanya lagi. Matt… Tingkah lakunya mengingatkannya kepadanya dulu. Saat ia masih anak kecil yang lugu. Saat masih ada…

' Raito… Jangan pikirkan itu lagi…,' ucapnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa hari ini memori-memori yang ingin ia singkirkan terus menimpanya. Disebelahnya, Matt hanya duduk tanpa bicara lagi. Ia duduk menemaninya melihat salju yang turun menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Matt… Saat itu Raito tersadar, ia tidak mungkin bergini terus menerus.

" Hey, Matt…," panggilnya pelan masih dengan nada dingin.

" Hmm?," terdengar jawaban dari Matt di sebelahnya.

" Sudah malam. Kau harus pulang," katanya tegas. Terdengar gerutuan Matt disampingnya. Derakan kursi taman terdengar saat Matt bangkit perlahan. Raito baru saja ingin mengembalikan jaketnya saat kaki Matt tiba-tiba tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Mendadak Matt terjatuh lemas dan mendarat tepat diatasnya.

" Hey, Matt…," panggilnya. Namun Matt sama sekali tidak menjawab. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Panas. Demam.

" Bodoh," gumam Raito. Dibukanya jaket Matt yang dipakainya lalu dipakaikan kembali kepada pemiliknya.

" Dia bilang kuat…," gumamnya Raito lagi. Tetapi Matt masih saja tidak menjawab karena demamnya yang semakin tinggi. Ia masih tidak bangun saat Raito menggendongnya memasuki rumahnya. Memasuki kediaman Yagami atau sering juga disebut Yagami's Palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hangat… Tempat tidur yang ia tempati terasa lembut dan hangat…

Matt merasa ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuka matanya. Ia ingin terus tidur disana. Tidak ingin membuka mata dan belajar lagi seperti biasa. Tetapi, ia tidak mungkin berada di Wammy's House. Tempat tidurnya terlalu lembut dan hangat.

Akhirnya, Matt terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia menguap lalu merentangkan tangannya sebelum memeriksa sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar besar dengan dinding putih berlantai marmer. Sekelilingnya tampak terlalu mewah bila ia berada di panti asuhan. Jadi ia yakin, ia masih berada di kediaman Yagami.

" Ehm… Permisi tuan… Tuan Muda memerintahkan saya untuk memberitahu Anda bahwa semalaman Anda mengalami demam tinggi sehingga Tuan Muda membawa Anda kesini. Ia bilang, kalau Anda sudah merasa baikan Anda bisa melakukan apa saja yang Anda suka sebelum Anda dijemput oleh Watari-san," kata seorang pelayan dengan nada datar.

" Err… Watari kesini? Kapan di menjemputku?," tanya Matt.

" Dia bilang, nanti malam. Anda sudah diberi ijin untuk berada disini," jawab pelayan itu lagi. Matt mengangguk. Ia baru saja akan berterimakasih saat sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

" Kemana Raito?," tanyanya. Diliriknya jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

" Tuan Muda sedang berada di Dojo Karate di sayap kanan. Bila Anda ingin pergi kesana Anda tinggal meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menunjukkan jalannya kepada Anda. Tetapi, saya sarankan Anda mandi terlebih dahulu." Matt tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan ini.

" Terima kasih."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kediaman Yagami ini sangat besar. Terlalu besar sehingga ia yakin ia akan tersesat tanpa salah satu pelayan yang menunjukkan jalan kepadanya. Ia harus berjalan selama 5 menit untuk sampai ke sayap kanan. Belum lagi menemukan dojo yang dimaksud. Matt baru saja ingin menggerutu saat ia melihat tulisan besar bertuliskan dojo di hadapannya. Tertarik, ia pun nyaris berlari mendekati dojo tersebut. Ia ingin melihat Raito yang sedang berlatih karate.

Disana, ditengah ruangan berdiri Raito dengan baju karate putihnya. Mata Matt membelalak sangat besar melihat sabuk yang dipakainya. Hitam. Raito yang masih berumur 11 tahun itu sudah sabuk hitam. Dihadapan Raito berdiri seorans lelaki bertampang galak yang dipanggil Raito, sensei. Orang it sensei, berarti ia sudah melewati tingkat senpai bersabuk hitam.

Selama Raito berlatih, Matt hanya berdiri di pintu masuk dojo sembari memandangi Raito. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan Raito semakin ia kagum kepadanya. Raito melakukan tendangan, pukulan, tangkisan dan lompatan dengan sempurna. Bahkan disaat ia bertanding satu lawan satu dengan gurunya, ia tetap terus bangun walaupun ia terjatuh. Yang paling ia kagumi dari Raito adalah gerakannya yang cepat, keras namun tidak membuyarkan aura lembut disekelilingnya.

Setetes demi tetes keringat membasahi tubuhnya namun Raito sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Hingga akhirnya ia sudah terlalu lelah. Baginya, Raito seperti memaksakan tubuhnya sendiri hingga ke akhir.

" Raito!," panggilnya setelah Raito selesai latihan. Raito menoleh ke arahnya namun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia memandang Matt dingin lalu berjalan seolah Matt sama sekali tidak memanggilnya.

" Raito!," panggil Matt lagi. Ia berlari-lari kecil hingga ia berjalan tepat disebelah Raito. Disampingnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keringat yang menetes di wajah dan lehernya. Saat itu ia baru sadar, bahwa Raito lebih tinggi lebih dari 20 sentimeter darinya.

" Raito, berapa umurmu?," tanyanya

" 11," jawab Raito singkat.

" Waah… Kau hanya beda satu tahun denganku tapi kau tinggi sekali…," katanya. Tentu saja komentarnya ini diacuhkan oleh Raito.

" Kau sering latihan Karate, ya? Gerakanmu bagus sekali, lho… Setelah ini kau ada acara apa? Kita main diluar, yuk…," ujar Matt terus menerus.

" Aku sibuk. Setelah ini ada kelas Ekonomi," jawab Raito lagi. Tiba-tba Raito berhenti dan membuka salah satu pintu. Matt baru saja ingin mengikutinya masuk saat Raito bicara.

" Aku ingin berganti pakaian. Jangan masuk. Kau mau mengintip apa?," katanya sebelum membanting pintu menutup di depan Matt. Matt menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

'Yagami Raito… Orang yang sangat menarik,' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia yakin bahwa hari-harinya akan lebih menarik dengan adanya Raito di kehidupannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeeaaaaaah!!

Chapter 1 selese… Semuanya ripyu yaaaa…

Menurut kalian cerita ini gimana…. Semua pairing yang aku tulis bakal keluar kok. Tenang aja….

Ntar juju berusaha mempercepat updatenya deee…

Ripyu ya…

Ripyuripyuripyu………..


End file.
